James Masters
James Masters thumb|230px|right James Wesley Marsters (* 20. August 1962 in Greenville, Kalifornien), ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Musiker. Bekannt wurde er durch die Rolle des platinblonden Vampirs Spike in der Fernsehserie Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen. Zudem wirkte er in der finalen Staffel von Angel – Jäger der Finsternis in eben genannter Rolle mit. Biografie Er wuchs zusammen mit seinem Bruder Paul und seiner Schwester Susan in Modesto auf, war mit der Schauspielerin Liane Davidson verheiratet und ist seit einigen Jahren wieder geschieden. Heute kümmert er sich um seinen Sohn (Sullivan, geboren 1996) und seine Nichte, mit denen er zusammen in Los Angeles (Santa Monica) lebt. Er hat seit 2004 eine deutsche Freundin, Patricia, der er bereits einige Songs sowie sein komplettes zweites Soloalbum widmete. Nach dem Abschluss der Davis High School besuchte er die Theaterschulen Juilliard School, Pacific Conservatory of the Performing Arts und das American Conservatory Theater. Er arbeitete etwa 10 Jahre als Schauspieler am Theater, u.a. in New York, Chicago und Seattle. In den 1990ern zog er dann nach Los Angeles um seine Karriere als Filmschauspieler zu beginnen. Nach mehreren Nebenrollen, u.a. in der Serie Ausgerechnet Alaska, gelang ihm mit der Rolle des Vampirs Spike in der Serie Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen der Durchbruch. 1999 beteiligte er sich als Schreiber an dem Comic zur Serie Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike & Dru, das in den USA von Dark Horse Comics veröffentlicht wurde. Im Jahr 2001 konnte Marsters sein gesangliches Talent in einer Musical-Episode, Noch einmal mit Gefühl, in der Serie Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen unter Beweis stellen. Nach seinem Serientod in der finalen Staffel der Serie trat er in der gleichen Rolle (zeitweise als körperloser Geist) in der letzten Staffel von Angel – Jäger der Finsternis auf. Zudem war Marsters der Leadsänger der US-amerikanischen Band Ghost of the Robot, die neben dem Album Mad Brillant auch drei Singles (Valerie, David Letterman, New Man) sowie die EP „''it's nothing''“ veröffentlicht hat. Im Juni 2004 gab James Marsters die Auflösung der Band bekannt, betrat aber bereits zu Halloween desselben Jahres wieder mit Gitarre die Bühne in London, dieses Mal als Solo-Künstler. Im darauffolgendem Jahr (2005) veröffentlichte er sein Album Civilized Man und ging im April auf Tour durch Großbritannien. Weitere Konzertauftritte und eine Theaterperformance folgten im Oktober desselben Jahres. Er wirkte bei dem Film Shadow Puppets als einer der Hauptdarsteller mit. Im Frühjahr 2007 ging James Marsters für ein paar Auftritte nach London und war auf der Collectormania 11 in Milton Keynes (UK) anzutreffen. Im Oktober 2007 veröffentlichte er sein zweites Soloalbum Like a Waterfall. In neun Folgen von Smallville spielte er den Androiden Brainiac, alias „''Prof. Milton Fine''“. Außerdem ist er in der 2. Staffel des Doctor Who-Ablegers Torchwood als „Captain John Hart“ zu sehen. In dem 2007 produzierten und im März 2008 erstmals im US-Fernsehen ausgestrahlten Zweiteiler The Capture of the Green River Killer (dt. Green River: Die Spur des Killers) spielt er in einer Nebenrolle den Serienmörder Ted Bundy. Im Januar 2008 startete der Film P.S. Ich liebe Dich in den deutschen Kinos. In dem 2009 erschienenen Kinofilm Dragonball Evolution ist er in der Rolle des Piccolo zu sehen. Filmografie Spielfilme *1998: Winding Roads *1999: [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haunted_Hill Haunted Hill (The House on Haunted Hill)] *2001: Chance *2001: The Enforcers *2005: Cool Money *2007: Shadow Puppets *2007: P.S. Ich liebe Dich (P.S. I Love You) *2009: Moonshot *2009: Dragonball Evolution TV - Serie(n) *1992: Ausgerechnet Alaska (Episode #3.21. It Happened in Juneau) (Bellhop) *1993: Ausgerechnet Alaska (Episode #4.14. Grosse Pointe 48230) (Reverend Harding) *1998 bis 2003: Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen (William Prett / Spike / William, der Blutige) *1999: MillenniuM (Episode #3.11. Collateral Damage) (Eric Swan) *2001: Andromeda (Episode #2.09 Into the Labyrinth) (Charlemagne Bolivar) *2003 bis 2004: Angel – Jäger der Finsternis (William Prett / Spike / William, der Blutige) * *2005 bis 2008: Smallville (5.Staffel - 8. Staffel) (Professor Milton Fine / Brainiac) *2007: Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (Detective Mars) *2008: Torchwood (2. Staffel) (Captain John Hart) *2008: The Capture of the Green River Killer (dt. Green River: Die Spur des Killers), TV-Zweiteiler *2008: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (in "Im Mantel der Dunkelheit" als Senatscaptain Faro Argyus) *2010: Caprica (Barnabus Greeley) *2010: Lie to Me (Episode #2.02. Truth and Consequences) Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 8 Charaktere